Cat and Mouse
by Sakurras
Summary: It was a game they liked to play. One was the runner, the other the chaser.


**I got this idea when I was listening to the song "Run Devil Run" by Ke$ha. This is a yaoi fanfiction so if you don't like that, don't read this. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

Cat and Mouse

Dick ran; that was all he could do. He knew he wouldn't escape but he could always try. Even though he was Batman's protégé, none of his training could've prepared him for this kind of life. He winced as a tree branch scraped his arm. He knew, for sure, that he wouldn't escape now, but he could always try.

He pushed himself to go faster. His legs were already hurting and his body was growing tired. His lungs craved air, and his muscles screamed in protest, with each step he took. He could hear the rustling of leaves, signaling his pursuer's closeness. He ran faster, ignoring his whole body's protests.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground. Strong arms were wrapped around him, and he struggled to escape them. Try as he might, though, he was not able to escape. The arms tightened around him, effectively stilling him. A soft chuckle was heard from above him.

"Did you really think you could escape?" his attacker asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Dick looked back, as best he could, and stared the attacker in the eyes. His deep, blue eyes met emerald green eyes, and it was like time stopped. Dick held a glare, but his body visibly relaxed. His ebony black hair fell over his eyes, and he sighed. His glared receded, knowing that the green-eyed man would win.

"Why me?" were the two words that escaped Dick's mouth.

"You were mine the moment we first met. I knew you were the one for me, the moment our eyes met. Be grateful that I let you live a normal life, until you turned 18." The man spoke, leaning down and nuzzling Dick's cheek with his.

Dick shivered at the contact. However, he couldn't escape the small flash of arousal that shot through his body. He shifted, making sure his lower half ran over his attacker's lower half. He smirked when he heard a soft moan. He knew that this game they played, was over.

"I believe I win, Wally."

"Why do you say that? I'm the one who caught you."

"Yes, but," Dick said before turning and quickly pinning Wally on the ground, "I, now, have you captured." Dick said, smirking.

"You know I hate when you do that." Wally said before pushing Dick back onto the ground.

He quickly took off both his and Dick's clothing. He started to kiss and nip at Dick's neck, leaving marks that wouldn't leave soon. Dick shifted slightly and moaned when their lower halves rubbed together. This little game always ended with the same result: both of them on the ground, stark naked.

Wally kissed down Dick's chest, making sure to bite Dick's nipples and illicit a cry of both pain and pleasure from the masked hero. He sucked, as he went farther down Dick's abs and to the apex of his legs. He gave Dick's member a long lick before taking it into his mouth, causing Dick to let out a loud moan. Dick's fingers tangled in Wally's red hair as his hips thrust into Wally's mouth. Wally held him down and let his tongue vibrate against Dick's member. With that small motion, Dick was soon screaming and coming in Wally's mouth.

Wally pulled back and licked the cum from his lips. A possessive glint was in his eyes as he used his precum to coat his dick. He placed himself at Dick's entrance and swiftly pushed in. Dick let out a cry as Wally started thrusting in and out. Dick was no virgin to this experience, and it was no shocker to him, that Wally wanted to be fierce during this round of sex.

Wally thrust in and out of him, quick and hard. His body started vibrating causing pleasure to surge through Dick. Dick let out a loud cry when Wally hit his prostrate. Wally smirked and continued hitting it until Dick couldn't see straight.

Dick moaned loudly and came, he cum coating Wally's chest. Wally came, almost immediately, after him. They both panted softly, as Wally removed himself from Dick. Wally slumped down, onto Dick's body. He didn't care if Dick's cum got onto Dick's chest. He was tired, as was Dick. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"We need to head back to the house." Dick said.

Wally nodded tiredly and stood up, quickly redressing. Dick followed suit and, once he was redressed, Wally picked him up and ran all the way back to the house. Dick rested his head against Wally's shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

When they got home, Wally went straight to their room and laid Dick down on their bed, then laid beside him. Dick cuddled up to him, resting his head on his chest. They didn't care if they were dirty; they would wash up in the morning. At the moment, they both were tired and wanted sleep. As Dick fell asleep, a soft grin appeared on his lips. He knew that their game was far from over, and tomorrow it would be Wally's turn to escape him. This was their game; Cat and Mouse.


End file.
